New Members
If you are new to Eleniel Clan, welcome! This page will tell you a bit more about our Clan and how you can get the most out of being a warrior cat. Meet the Cats The first thing you should do is check out the pages for our other warriors. You can find their names on the main page and search them to find their individual pages. Make sure you introduce yourself in-game, too! We also encourage members to create their own pages that tell a bit about their cat. This is not required, but we enjoy knowing more about our Clanmates! If you want to do this, start a new page titled with your cat's warrior name so we can search it easily. Once you're finished, go to the Cats section of the homepage and put "Yes" beside your name. If you need help making a page, use this link to contact the deputy. Leafsong: stand together, fight as one. (talk) 20:58, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Duties Kit: As a kit, nothing is expected of you. You can run around and have fun all the time, but make sure you respect cats with higher authority, behave yourself during Clan meetings, and never wander off the territory. Apprentice: You don't have as much freedom as an apprentice, but it's still very enjoyable. You'll be doing a lot of training with your mentor, which will include learning battle and hunting skills, learning about the territory, and being taught the Warrior Code. Medicine cat apprentices learn about herbs and curing injuries. They will also be shown the Moonpool and visit StarClan on a regular basis. Make sure you respect your mentor and any other cats above your rank. Warrior: As a warrior, you are responsible for feeding the Clan and protecting it from enemies. The leader or deputy will organize you into hunting and border patrols daily. At this point the leader, deputy and medicine cat are the only members above your rank, but make sure you do not aggravate your other Clanmates. Elder: Like kits, elders have no duties. Your opinions and wisdom are valuable in Clan meetings, but you can still take it easy and have fun! Queen: As with elders and kits, nothing is expected of queens. Your only duty is to take good care of your kits. Clan Life If more than two or three members are online at any given time, you can teleport to us to see if we are roleplaying. If we are, than we will go about our usual Clan activities such as hunting and border patrols. Watch your guild chat at all times to make sure you don't miss any messages from Froststar regarding Clan meetings or other important events. We also have a Warrior of the Week event. Please note that you must be at least warrior rank to be eligible. The warrior who is the most active and shows the most positive attitude will be chosen to be in charge of the other warriors for a full week! Our Clan meets regularly on our territory, but we sometimes hold our meetings at the in-game home of Sunfeather, the medicine cat apprentice. If there is a meeting at that location, you will get a house invite from Grace Sunsnow. Our territory is shown by the blue and with white stripes on the Clan map. We share land with our ally, Nightfall Clan. Outside the Clan Even if you are not roleplaying and are just enjoying other aspects of FreeRealms, please do not act in a way that will give Eleniel Clan a bad name. We take pride in having fun, polite members, so please help us uphold that standard.